The Druid's Revenge
by InPursuitOfSingingSquirrels
Summary: Two years after Camelot's victory at Camlann, King Arthur holds a midwinter feast. They are interrupted by the dramatic arrival of the traitor Mordred who seeks revenge and challenges Arthur to a duel, but what are his true intentions?
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Arrival

Everyone was merry that cold December evening. The ale tankards were full and platters of food covered every table. The noble King Arthur and his beautiful Queen Guinevere sat at the main table, with their loyal knights and lords sitting at the tables to the side. Everyone was merry for it had been two years since Camelot's victory at Camlann and the great land of Albion was finally flowering just as the creatures of the old religion promised.

The feasts of Camelot were legendary and this one was not disappointing. Sir Percival and Sir Leon laughed merrily and Sir Elyan and Sir Gawain talked animatedly. Merlin joked with the King and Queen as he poured another goblet of wine for his master. The tables creaked under the weight of all the food, whole hogs lay on grand platters, huge baskets of fruit were on every table, rich smelling stews bubbled in pots and delicious plates of cakes were being carried round by servants. The hall was full with the merry sound of laughter and the loud buzz of happy chatter. All was well as it had been for two long happy years.

Suddenly, all the candles, which filled the great hall in happy golden light blew out leaving only the fireplace which lighted the hall in an eerie glow. The big oak doors of the banquet doors where pushed open silencing the hall immediately. A young man walked in, all clad in black. He wore a long black travelling cloak done up with a silver clasp in which a Druid Triskelion was carved, a black tunic and a black belt with a silver sword in a leather sheaf, even his chain mail was a shade darker than the knights of Camelot's. Dark curls framed his pale face and his pale blue eyes were full of hurt and fixed on the young king with an expression of hatred.

Everyone was in shock, it was Arthur who was first to stand. He recognised the young man, he would never forget that face. "Mordred!" He groaned in a strained voice.

"Hello Arthur" the young man answered, a twisted smile on his lips. The whole hall was in shocked silence. It was Gawain who was first to react. He charged at the young druid, sword raised above his head, bellowing a battle cry. Mordred raised his hand and his eyes glowed like fire, Gawain was pulled backwards as if by an invisible rope and hit a marble pillar behind him, he groaned as his head came into contact with the stone and slid to the floor.

Next came Percival, the giant of a man charged at the boy sword in hand. Mordred raised his hand once again ready to attack. "Stop!" Shouted Arthur, forcefully. Percival backed down and the young druid lowered his hand. His eyes once again fixed on Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked quietly. The young druid removed his gauntlet from his hands and threw it at the Kings feet.

"Arthur no!" Begged Guinevere, her eyes fixed on her husband with a look of pure terror. Arthur ignored his wife's pleas, bent down and snatched the gauntlet from off the floor. The King's deep blue eyes met his old friend's pale blue ones.

"Challenge accepted" he growled through gritted teeth. Mordred smirked and left the room. The silence that followed seemed to last an age.

* * *

><p>"But why is he here Arthur?" groaned Guinevere from a few paces behind her husband as they walked down the long corridors after hurriedly leaving the feast. "After all this time, why now?"<p>

"I don't know Guinevere," answered the young king turned around to face his wife.

"He's dangerous, you saw what he did to Gawain, Gaius is still treating him for that blow to his head, you can't fight him, he'll kill you."

"I think I can beat him Guinevere." Said Arthur sarcastically.

"You don't know that Arthur, you were close once, he was like a little brother to you he could use that to his advantage, or he could use magic."

"Don't worry," he said, he lay a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, looked her straight in the eye, turned and walked away before she could argue further.

* * *

><p>Mordred smiled to himself as he walked down the marble halls he had once called home. "Home!," he thought bitterly. "Home is where families are, families are supposed to protect each other, these people were never my family." He went up a spiralling staircase, turned right and walked along the corridor and through a very familiar door into his old chamber. It wasn't as homely as the dark foreboding forests in which he lived as a child, but it was the only place in the great marble castle where he felt safe and comfortable. He was surprised to find it hadn't changed at all, he expected it would have been given to a new knight, but as he walked around he saw his books still sitting on the shelves and his armour still in the trunk at the foot of his bed.<p>

"We never could bear to change it," came a voice from behind him, Mordred spun around and saw Merlin standing in the doorway. The servant had grown older Mordred noticed. He no longer had the happy laughing eyes and his brow seemed permanently creased in a worried frown.

"What are you doing in here?" Snapped Mordred, eyeing the warlock with a look of hatred.

"What am I doing in here, what are you doing in Camelot?!" Asked Merlin, leaving his doorway and entering the room. "And why would you challenge Arthur to a dual, Arthur was good to you." At that Mordred turned his back on the sorcerer.

"Why would you want to hurt him?!" Merlin argued to the Druid's back.

Mordred turned around and sat on the bed, "Arthur has wronged me in so many ways" he said quietly, his voice eerily calm. "He has slaughtered thousands of my kind, murdered them in cold blood."

Merlin scoffed. "Those are Morgana's words not yours." His tone rose to an angry growl. "You've always been loyal to her, I was right not to trust you."

"You're wrong." Answered Mordred. "I was loyal to him once and I would be now if it weren't for you."

Merlin's voice suddenly became very quiet. "It wasn't my fault." He muttered, visibly hurt he turned and left the room.

"You've always hated me!" Mordred shouted after him, his fists were clenched and his lips snarled with rage, he was shaking with anger as the mirror behind him smashed into a thousand tiny shards of broken glass.

* * *

><p>Arthur had called an emergency council meeting. His most trusted knights sat around the round table, their expressions grave.<p>

Sir Leon was the first to speak. He was the eldest of the knights and Arthur's most trusted advisor after Gaius and Guinevere.

"Arthur please, you're our king, no one would think it an act of cowardice if you back out of this fight."

"He's right my lord," agreed Sir Elyan.

"Please Arthur" begged Guinevere.

"There's nothing I can do." Arthur said gravely. "I will not break the knights code, I must fight him tomorrow."


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2 - The Fight

Every man, woman and child in Camelot had come to see their beloved King fight. The wooden stands that surrounded the fighting ground were creaking under the weight of them all, the air was thick with chatter and the banners and flags they were waving made the crowd a vivid blur of bright colours. Everyone stood and cheered as they saw Arthur walk into the arena, his armour shined in the sun, he held his helmet under his arm and waved to the crowds with his free hand. The cheers of the crowd silenced when they saw their Kings opponent enter the arena. Mordred wore no armour, only his chainmail. 

"Be careful Merlin," whispered Gaius, to his young ward. "Your magic may be needed."

Merlin nodded silently and stared out onto the ground his eyes met Mordred's, Merlin was shocked at the hatred he saw in the young man's eyes, this couldn't be the same scared little boy who had cried out for his help not so many years ago.

"No," Merlin thought to himself, "that child is dead."

Guinevere stood up and the crowd turned their attention to their queen. She spoke, her voice oddly high pitched. "The fight shall be obeying the knights code." Her eyes met Arthur's, "and to the death" she added, the fear visible in her eyes.

A trumpet sounded, somewhere far off in the crowds. An ear-splitting cheer thundered across the stands as Arthur closed his visor and raised his sword.

Then the fight began, they circled each other, sizing up their opponents. They had both seen each other fight; they both knew each other's strengths, each other's weaknesses. They were both just waiting for someone to make the first mistake.

Suddenly, Arthur swung his sword at Mordred's side; it missed his flesh by a centimetre, no more. Arthur swung again, but this time Mordred was ready, he parried the blow easily and parried it immediately, catching Arthur in the shoulder.

The crowd let out a gasp, Guinevere leapt to her feet and Merlin twitched, like a cat ready to pounce.

Arthur staggered for a minute, pulling off his helm, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and his blue eyes wide with terror. Murdered prepared to attack again, jabbing at Arthur's stomach but somewhere Arthur found the energy to swing his body, block the blow with his sword and connect his elbow with Mordred's nose. He fell to the floor, the crowd let out a mighty cheer, as their king stood over his opponent, victorious.

Arthur raised his sword, the crowd silenced. His heart beat wildly as he stared into the pale blue eyes o the man who betrayed him. His hand wobbled slightly, the sword shook, barely a foot from Mordred's chest. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, but he couldn't, not Mordred, not the young boy who was so determined to learn, so determined to be a great knight, not the boy who saved his life from the disir.

The crowd cheered as their King flung his sword to the ground and turned to his queen, with a look of victory on his face.

As he waved to the crowd, Arthur failed to notice Mordred reach for his sword.

"Merlin," gasped Gaius, his eyes full of fear.

Mordred leapt to his feet and charged at the King's back.

"Wáce ierlic!" said Merlin hurridly his eyes flashing gold, throwing the druid to the ground as if he was pushed. His sword simply brushed Arthur's back and glanced off harmlessly. The King turned around horrified, the crowd was outraged, "foul," they cried, "foul."

"Guards!" cried Guinevere, "arrest him for attempted regicide and foul play."

Three guards dragged Mordred away, he was still dazed from the spell but managed to find Merlin's face in the crowd. The look that passed between them was pure, frozen hatred.


	3. In The Cell

Mordred sat in the corner of his cold, empty cell, his knees drawn into his chest and his face resting against the bars. When he closed his eyes he could almost feel Kara's warm breath against his face as she slept in the adjoining cell, but then he opened his eyes and he was alone. He would always be alone; everyone he had ever loved had left him, his family, his fellow knights, his King... and now Kara.

"Kara," he murmured, the words whispering through the cell. He could still hear her laugh and see her smile. He remembered growing up with her in the forests that surrounded the camp, she had taught him to climb trees, taught him to swim. They had hunted together, foraged together, shared food... but now she's gone. Arthur had taken her away from him. He could have had his revenge, taken Arthur's life the way he had taken Kara's. He could have put it all behind him, left this poisonous place and started anew, somewhere where no one knew his name, somewhere where he could have lived out the remainder of his days in peace.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and was ripped away from his thoughts by the sudden realization that he was being watched. No one had dared enter his cell after the fight the guards left food and took it away again un-eaten, Gaius had come at one point to tend to his wounds but left swiftly, the old man, despite his flaws, knows when he's not wanted. He looked up and saw the face of Merlin, half illuminated in the glow of the candlelight.

"What do YOU want?" snarled Mordred.

"Just to talk," said Merlin calmly, "I just want to talk."

"About what?" scoffed Mordred.

"I need to apologize for the wrongs I have committed... towards you." Merlin's voice was oddly thick. "But also I must ask something of you, you can't tell Arthur of my magic." He implored. "I haven't told him yet, if he were to find out..."

"What?" asked Mordred. "What would happen?" "I don't know," answered Merlin quietly. "I do," answered Mordred mischievously, "You'd be cast out, forced to become an outsider, spat on for the powers you were born with... It's what happened to me."

"I'm not you, Arthur is my friend, I will tell him, I helped him win the battle, he can't cast me out."

Mordred sighed and turned to stare out of the stone slit in the walls that showed an inch of dark grey skies that shrouded the turrets of the castle in an imminent dark cloud. "I used to believe that one day we'd be able to live our lives without fear, without persecution."

"And now what do you believe?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing, there is nothing to believe in anymore, everyone I have ever loved has deserted me, the Triple Goddess never answers my prayers, I am alone." He sighed, "What is going to happen to me?"

"You will be tried upon the morrow," answered Merlin solemnly.

"And if I'm found guilty?"

"Arthur doesn't want to kill you Mordred."

Mordred scoffed, "Well there's a first, a Pendragon with no wish to kill a druid"

"Stop it," Merlin snapped, "Arthur is not his father."

"Then why is magic still banned, why are those who wield it still slaughtered?"

"I will talk to Arthur, he may let you go if you repent your crimes."

"What crimes?" snarled Mordred, "It is not a crime to exist."

"It is not that you have magic, that is not why you are being tried. You took a vow and you broke it, you sided with Morgana."

"I will talk with Arthur," he decided, "Repent your crimes Mordred," he added, "Don't make the same mistake as Kara"

"Don't YOU ever say her name!" screamed Mordred anger flashing in his eyes." You don't have that right."

"I will talk with Arthur," repeated Merlin calmly, then he turned and left.

Arthur Pendragon sat at the great oaken table in his chamber, parchments were scattered in front of him but he made no effort to reach out and read them, instead he was staring out of the tracery window, watching raindrops beat against the glass. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear his manservant coming up behind him until he let out a small cough to let his presence known.

"What is it Merlin?" he groaned.

"Sorry to disturb you sire."

"No," he insisted, "It's fine, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had had a chance to talk to Murdered yet."

Arthur visibly flinched at the name, "No," he said suspiciously, "why?"

"Sire," Merlin began. "I know Sir Mordred as wronged us all but surely you must give him a chance to repent his crimes, you can't want to kill him."

"He has committed high treason, answered Arthur." "He is responsible for thousands of deaths at the hands of Morgana, the trial will be held for we cannot appear weak."

"There is a difference between weakness and mercy, you have lost so many lives... save one. Let him go, banish him, you will never see him again. A peace offering for the death of Kara."

"Merlin," Arthur began quietly. "I am truly sorry, but Mordred must be tried, tomorrow at midday."

"As you say Sire." Said Merlin stiffly, the coldness in his voice obvious as he turned and left the room.


	4. Reflection Part 1

Chapter 4 – Reflection

The morning came too soon for Mordred's liking. He had spent a sleepless night in his cell, the ghosts of his past haunting him every time he closed his eyes, so he kept them open.

A sick feeling stirred in his gut every time he thought of the impending trial, what would he say: in the end he decided upon nothing, that was safest. He wondered what the future had in store for him. He would be found guilty, that much he was certain of. But of course, being sentenced to death and the actual dying part were two different things, especially in Camelot.

As soon as Mordred saw the first rays of morning sunlight shine through his bars and dance in patterns on the floor a guard came for him. He was heavily armed and carried chains; another followed him and restrained Mordred. He didn't attempt to fight back as his hands were bound and he was pushed through the cell door and out into the gloomy corridor.

He was led into a small room; another guard came along and left him clean clothes and a bowl of warm water. He washed and dressed; he ran his fingers through the unruly dark curls that framed his face and looked at the far wall on which hung a looking glass.

He looked at his own reflection; he looked for a long time. He saw the bags under his dull, sad eyes. "This is what I have become," he thought. "This is what they have made me." The anger came like a wave, out of nowhere and impossible to contain. He screamed, he screamed for Kara, his one true love. He screamed for Morgana, his only friend in the world who had left him alone. He screamed for Merlin, the treacherous bastard. And lastly he screamed for all those who remained nameless to him, for his mother, his father. He had no family, no one to hear his screams, no one to comfort him, to hold him and tell him that it would all be all right.

He was brought out of his manic state by a searing pain in his hand; through the thick blur of his tears he saw an angry red cut bleeding steadily. At first he was confused, but then he saw the broken mirror and the shards of glass that scattered the floor and it all fell into place. He laughed in spite of himself; this was beginning to become a habit. He slid to the floor, a steady throb in his head pulsating through his entire being, blurring his thoughts into shapes of red and purple.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

And that was how the guards found him, in a scared, crumpled heap on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, lifeless to the world.

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short but it will be in two parts, I would say it'll be up within the week but I shouldn't make promises I know I can't keep. Even though those are the best kind.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Reflection Part 2

**A/N – Sorry this has taken so long. First of all I would like to thank MerlinLover3664 for the great review, it meant a lot. This will be the last chapter in my story The Druid's Revenge. It was my first fanfic and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed. I am already planning future fanfics, which I will begin writing soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Reflections Part 2<p>

Arthur stared into the looking glass; he allowed himself a small sigh before straightening the weighty crown that sat upon his head and throwing the red cloak of Camelot over his shoulders clasping it at his throat with a great gold pin. He looked like a King; he was ready for the impending trial.

He smiled when he felt soft hands straighten the creases of the cloak on his shoulders; he turned to meet the warm gaze of his queen.

"It's a blue sky," she told him, "it's an omen"

"A good one or bad" joked Arthur.

Gwen sighed, "Just an omen." She looked sad and Arthur reached out and laid a gloved hand lightly on her arm. She shook herself out of her daze and gave him a small smile.

"You'll do well today, I know you will. You'll be fair and just, like the King you are."

He smiled, but Gwen knew him too well to be fooled by it. "What?" She asked him, "What is it?"

"It's just that…" He stopped. "It's just that, well you were right when you said that we were close once… and you were right when you said that he could use it to his advantage. I can imprison him, banish him, but I can't look him in the eyes and kill him."

"He's a traitor Arthur, he betrayed you… betrayed all of us."

"You knew him as a boy, you know as well as I that there is goodness in him

"No Arthur," she said, "Don't do this to yourself, you knew him once but not any more. Whatever good once existed in Mordred is gone. Morgana took it the same way she tried to take everything else from you; your kingdom, your knights…" She in took breathe "And me."

"I know," he said "I know." He leant in and kissed her tenderly. They smiled against each other's lips. "How is it my queen is so wise." He asked her fondly.

She was about to answer when the great oak doors of their chambers burst open, they sprung apart in shock and in came Merlin. Arthur opened his mouth to shout the many insults that were passing through his brain, but the words caught in his mouth when he saw the look of shock in his friend's eyes.

"Arthur," he gasped, "Gwen… its Mordred.

Gaius was absentmindedly chopping an assortment of herbs when he was interrupted by a group of guards; one of them swiped the rolled parchments off the table that stood in the center of the round tower room, whilst the rest lowered a young man onto the table. Gaius moved towards the table and saw to his horror the colorless face of Mordred.

His skin was a ghostly white and his lips were grey. His sleeves were covered in something dark… "Blood."

His mind worked quickly, it always did in an emergency. "Merlin" he called and his young ward appeared from the small room up the stairs. His eyes fell on the crumpled body of Mordred and filled with horror.

"Wh…" he began.

"No time, go find the King." At any other time he might have marveled at the speed in which he ran, instead he immediately got to work.

Arthur and Gwen followed Merlin to the tower. They feared the worst, but they didn't know that they would find it.

Mordred's hands were tightly wrapped in bandages but no colour had returned to his skin and his eyes remained closed.

"What happened?" Gwen had asked the question that the whole room was thinking. "He didn't…?" She didn't finish but the whole room knew what the question was.

None said a word until Arthur cleared his throat, "What will happen to him?"

"I am trying sire," answered Gaius sadly, "But I'm afraid I cannot stop the bleeding… he will, I fear… die."

"Then I will inform the executioner we have no need of his services." Arthur's voice was thick. He left the room and Gwen followed leaving Gaius and Merlin alone.

* * *

><p>"You really think he will die?" asked Merlin.<p>

"What! Of course he won't, blood loss is simple enough to cure, especially for a warlock of many talents such as yourself."

"Then why did you…" began Merlin when the realisation hit him. "Gaius no, not after all he's done he doesn't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Merlin. We shall tell Arthur he died, tell him he is buried in an unmarked grave, he will finally move on and you will fulfill your destiny."

Merlin was shocked. "You really trust him?"

Gaius pondered the words for a moment. "Yes," he said finally, "I do."

"But why?"

"We have all made mistakes, if I had not disobeyed Uther and freed the last Dragonlord than you would not be standing here and Camelot would be ashes ruled by Morgana."

"And if he seeks revenge again?" Began Merlin.

"He will not" interrupted Gaius calmly.

"Yes, but if he does?"

"I do not think him so foolish… do you?"

Merlin repented, as much as it hurt him, as much as he had grown to hate the druid boy, he knew he had to let him go. He wouldn't let Morgana claim another life.

* * *

><p>Rain was pounding on the windows when Arthur heard the news, "An omen," he laughed to himself. In many ways he was relieved, the last enemy of Camelot was conquered, now he could finally be at peace with the past.<p>

* * *

><p>The journey took a day. Merlin rode deep into the heart of the forest until he came across a dark pool. He dragged Mordred to the edge of the pool and placed a hand on his chest, "<strong>Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ<strong>" he said, the incantation rolled easily off his tongue and his eyes flashed a bright amber. Suddenly colour reappeared in Mordred's face and he was gasping for air.

"Emrys" gasped Mordred. His voice was hoarse and the shock was evident. "But why?"

"Leave" was all Merlin said. "Run away, and if I ever see you again… I will kill you, for the last time."

He left. The last Merlin ever saw of Mordred was a black woolen cloak swirl around a gnarled and twisted tree as he disappeared into the dark of the forest.

It wasn't until one night, he was roused from his sleep by a voice he knew all too well, but it sounded different, it sounded happy.

"Thank you Emrys."


End file.
